The Future
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: A story about Danny and his future with my OC and his kids, summery not as good as the story, I think... plz review. X)
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Hi this is my first DP fic, and this might be long, idk, plz review, BTW, the only pairings are DPxOC and OCxOC

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, just the oc's

OK, Danny and Mist are at their wedding,

Prechure- do you Danny Fenton take Mist Kratt to be your lawfully wedded wife. (BTW, Mist is the Kratts adopted sister and they couldn't make it to the wedding)

Danny-I do.

Prechure- and do you Mist Kratt take Danny Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband.

Mist- I do.

Prechure- by the power vested in me and our God, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, you may now kiss the bride.

\- *kiss*

5 years later

Jack- so mommy is it a boy or is it a girl?

Jake- ya mom is it a boy or girl?

Mist- Jack Jake, your gonna have... a little sister!

Jack- can we name her?

Jake- pleaaaase!

Mist- depends what do you have in mind?

\- Lilith!

Mist- well what do ya think Danny should her name be Lilith?

Danny- i think Lilith is a beautiful name.

*family hug*

9 months later...

Mist- D..Danny... I can't... I can't push any harder...

Danny- come on Mist you can do this, just push a little harder.

Mist- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*baby crying noises*

Danny- Mist you did it, Lilith is here.

Nurse- Mr. Fenton, may I please see the baby. *wraps baby in a green blanket after Danny hands her to the nurse and hands Lilith to Mist*

Mist- she's so beautiful get Jack and Jake.

Danny- sure thing Mist.

Jack- what do you think is going on in there?

Jake- I don't know but I'd rather not find out.

Danny- Jack Jake, want to meet your new little sister?

Jack- ya, *runs to Danny with Jake by his side*

They walked in to see Mist holding a small object wrapped in a green blanket.

Mist- Jack, Jake, come meet your little sister.

Jack rushed over to his mothers side and gazed upon his new little sister. And so did Jake.

Then Lilith opened her eyes, they where sky blue like Danny's.

Mist- Danny, she has your eyes

Jack-but i thought Daddy had his own eyes?

Danny- Jack she means Lilith's eyes are the color of my eyes.

Jack- oh.

14 years later...

Jack- Llilith! Where's my homework!?

Out came running a 14 year old girl.

Lilith- how should I know, it's your homework, have you asked Jake.

Jack-why would Jake have my homework?

Lilith-I don't know, why would I have your homework?

Jack- good point.

Lilith- 19 year olds what are ya gonna do?

Danny- Lilith, you've got t go to bed.

Lilith- OK dad,

But a little later that night something weird happened with Lilith, her blanket just went right through her.

Lilith- *shiver* why is it so cold. *looks under her, her blanket was under her like it wasn't even touched* what the... how did you... *pulls the blanket over her then watches it, her skin went intangible* ah! What the heck! Where'd my body go?!

Then Danny walked in and he was in pink pj's.

Danny- Lilith what's with all the screaming your supposed to be sleeping.

Lilith- d...d...d...d

Danny- Lilith, have you been having nightmares again?

Lilith- ya, maybe that's the case.

Danny- hmmmm, OK, well good night.

Lilith- night dad.

Next day

Lilith walked down to the kitchen to see her mom and dad looking a little worried.

Mist- Lilith are youOK your dad told me you had a nightmare, and look at you, you look like you didn't sleep all night!

Lilith- *walks over to Danny* mom, it's fine,I'm not tired.

Mist- your not tired, you just called your dad mom.

Lilith- oh, ya I guess I'm a little tired.

Mist- Jack, Jake, go take your sister back to bed.

Jack- k mom.

Jake- rightio!

Jack and Jake took Lilith back to bed.

Jack- OK, what happened last night to where you couldn't sleep?

Lilith- I don't know my blanket just kept going through me.

Jake- wait, didn't grandpa and grandma say that mom and dad where half ghost?

Jack- ya, plus that would explain why she has a white strip of hair in the front. .

Lilith- so what you two are saying is that I'm... half... ghost...

Jake- pretty much.

Lilith- O...M...G...

Ok this seems long enough, my personal fav is marriage, but plz review, I have to know what you think!


	2. something

OK, I know this wasn't suppose to be a crossover, but I just realized for the OCxOC I need the wild Kratts characters, how else am I going to get Lilith to fall in love with Daniel, gasp I've said too much!

Lilith- I can't believe it, I'm half... ghost...

Jack- you are so lucky! I wish I had ghost pow...mph!

Jack's mouth was covered by Jake's hand

Jake- Jack can you ever keep your mouth shut, can't you tell she is freaking out! She probly doesn't want dad or mom to know.

Lilith- Jake your right,I don't want mom or dad to know just yet.

Jack- OK, but u don't know what u could be missing.

Lilith- what could i possibly be missing? *walks over to her bed*

Jack and Jake walked back to the kitchen

Mist- so is she OK?

Jack- she's fine...

*window crash screeeeeaaam*

Danny Mist- what was that!? Goin ghost!

They both phased through the ceiling to find window glass everywhere and a note on her pillow.

Mist- Danny, Lilith she's gone, the note says: if you ever want to see Lilith again don't come looking for my special unique girl anywhere, or you will never see her again. -D.D.V

Danny- who the heck is D.D.V,

Mist- Danny! I think thats the least of our worrys, that guy has our only daughter we have to save her!

Jack- mom wait the note said if you ever want to see her again don't come looking for her.

Mist- *started to cry* i just want my baby girl back*crys into Danny's chest*

Danny- one thing i don't get is why is Lilith so special and unique?

Jack- ya...*looked worried*

Jake- y did the note say that. Heh heh.

Danny- Jack, Jake is there something you two are not telling us?

Jack- LILITH HAS GHOST POWERS!

Jake- Jack u weren't supposed to tell them.

Jack- sorry, it slipped out.

Danny Mist- YOUR SISTER HAS GHOST POWERS!

Jack- mom dad let's focus on the main point, how are we going to save her.

Jake-wait the nnote said any of us couldn't save her, but what if the Kratts could lend a hand, they are family, and they do love Lilith.

Mist- I think Jake just had a good idea...

Lilith's P.O.V

Now somewhere dark just bairly cold I was laying in a bed, I could bairly remember anything before I passed out, or was knocked out, but then I knowticed I was in my black spaghetti strap belly shirt tank-top, and my skirt with a grey tie, then I heard a voice say, "well good morning Lilith darling." I thought, 'who is this guy and how does he know my name!?'

And I will leave you all there, mainly cause I have no more ideas but, I plan on bringing the Kratts in thhe next chapter, hey don't tell the Kratt bros but I think I'll have a little fun with the Kratt bros in the next chapter.

KrattBros - we heard that Frost!

Awwwww man, well I'll let the viewers decide if I should, plz review or pm me your answer, this is just something fun but still review, plzzzzzzz. Bye!


	3. family reunion!

Hi, I'm back and even though nobody told me if they wanted me to mess with the Kratt brothers, I'm doing it anyway, the twins Jack and Jake are going to have a little fun.

Martin- awww come on Frost y u gonna pick on us?

Chris- ya, what'd we do to you?

Frost- nothing, its just funny what I'm doing, mwahahahahaaaaaaaa!

Later that day Chris's P.O.V

Chris- hey Martin quit that.

Martin- quit what?

Chris- your tickling me.

Martin- no I'm not.

Chris- then what's the tingling I'm feeling.

Martin- uh, that would be ur creature pod.

Chris- *takes his creature pod out of his pocket * oh, uh sorry, hey, its Mist, she's calling, *answers the creature pod* hello.

Mist-Chris! We need your help!

Chris-why? What happened? Are you OK?

Martin- Chris? What's wrong?

Chris- sh!

Martin- fine fine.

Mist- no I'm fine, it's Lilith...

Chris- Lilith? What's wrong with Lilith?

Mist- some wacko kidnapped her, and if me or Danny or the boys try to rescue her we'll never see her again, but it said nothing about other family members.

Chris- ahh, loophole, and if I know you your probly on your way now, am I right?

Mist- yes you are Chris, oh! There's your turtle ship right now, bye.

Chris- bye.

Martin- so what's wrong?

Chris- some wacko kidnapped Lilith.

Martin- OH NO! SHE WAS SO INNOCENT!

Chris- but since they can't rescue her, they found a loophole and we can.

Martin- wha whoo! To the niece rescue!.

Chris- not until they get here.

Tortuga doors slide open.

Mist- MARTIN! CHRIS! *runs to Martin and Chris to hug them*

Martin Chris- MIST! *group hug Mist*

Martin- hey where's Jake?

Jake- right here coolest uncle in the world!

Jack- uncle Chris!

Chris- Jack, get over here!

Aviva- hey, nobody told me there was a family reunion, Mist! Come here give ur sister in-law a hug.

Mist- oh Aviva, *walks over to Aviva and hugs her* I missed you all!

Aviva- and we missed you mi'ha.

Jake- what language was that?

Jack- Spanish dimwiiiiiit! *Jack had fell right into Chris*

Chris- *glowed**said in Jacks voice* what the heck... what happened?

Jake- dude ur overshadowing uncle Chriiiiis! *Jake had fell right into Martin*

Martin- *glowed**said in Jake's voice* now what happened to me?

Mist- boys, ur half ghost too!

Chris-*in Jack's voice* just so you know this is the first time this has happened.

Martin- *in Jake's voice* uh same here.

Danny- boys, just stay calm and feel yourself phasing out of your uncles.

Boys- OK.

Jack and Jake relaxed and phased out of Chris and Martin, and they were two identical boy versions of their mother.

Chris- ohh, what happened, why does my head hurt?

Martin- same here. And what happened to the boys?

Mist- now we all are half ghost!

Chris- wait, are u telling me that me and Martin where overshadowed?

Jack- yep, sorry didn't have control.

Chris- oh, it's OK, obviously new to you boys.

OK I know I didn't mess with the bros much, but hey at least they where overshadowed.

Martin- how is that good news.

Frost- maybe not for you but it was for me.

Chris- Frost your weird.

Frost- oh thanks Chris, I try. Bye everybody! X)


	4. love at first sight

Hi! OK the last time we left off the twins just found out they had ghost powers BTW the twins are about 15 or 16 not 19 OK Cuz no oc of mine is going to be held back in school, Jack at least, now this chapter is supposed to be just about Lilith and the kidnapper, ooo la la, well no Kratt overshadowing, for now, mwa hahahahahahaaaaa!

Lilith's P.O.V

When I heard that voice I was scared then it said, "oh, don't be afraid, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be afraid"

I was flattered he thought I was beautiful, but I didn't have a clue who he was,

Lilith- um, that's nice, um but, who are you and why did you capture me?

Voice- oh how rude of me, my name is Daniel Donada Varmitech, and my father said if you want someone bad enough take it weather they want to or not. *turns on the lights*

Lilith- well Daniel that's a little harsh don't ya think?

Daniel- why do you think it's harsh?

Lilith- a little i mean its not everyday I'm captured by a cute guy. *blushes*

Daniel- you think I'm cute?

Lilith- did I say that out loud? *blushes harder*

Daniel- why yes my pretty little Phantom. *smiles evilly*

Lilith- wait, what do you mean by pretty little Phantom?

Daniel- why your ghost side of course, that's why your so special and unique, is it not?

'Lilith get a hold of yourself he's just trying to get you to a false state of mind, oh, but he's so cute! Uh! Love is hard, wait do i have a crush on him, omg i do!' Lilith thought to herself

Lilith- how did you know about that?

Daniel- oh how'd I know, your parents are half ghost aren't they, oh and your dimwitted brothers are too probly.

Lilith- yes, and no one calls my brothers dimwitted but me, and my parents will save me and stop you!

Daniel- oh I don't think that will happen, if they want their special little girl safe.

Lilith- what did you say to them! *gets up and headed torwards Daniel but is Zapped* AHHHHHHH!

I was in so much pain I could just bairly keep my eyes open, I seen a robot and a tall skinny man who Daniel was yelling at, Daniel came by my side and said...

Daniel- don't you close your eyes don't you dare close your eyes...

I passed out and remembered nothing after that.

Daniel's P.O.V

I held the girl of my dreams in my arms and my dad had to Zap her with the Zachbots energy waster.

Daniel- why did you do that!

Zach- do what?

Daniel- you Zapped her!

Zach- oh, let's see, she's good!

Daniel- so!

Zach- so nothing young man,go to your room, I'll take care of your little friend, ZACHBOT! Make sure she gets to my lab.

The Zachbot took Lilith and another one made sure I made it to my room.

OK,i end there you like how I put Zach in the ending but you probly might not like Lilith getting zapped,

Lilith- ya, why did I get Zapped?

Frost- hey ur supposed to be in Zach's lab.

Lilith- Frost this is an author's note what happened in the story doesn't affect me now.

Frost- oh well, bye everybody, see ya'll next chapter.


	5. end or is it

'Hi this is chapter... whatever chapter it is, I feel like being a little evil in this chapie...

Martin- Frost, what do you mean evil?

Frost- don't you worry your pretty little head.

Martin- oh so you think my head is pretty?

Frost- don't you push my buttons young man!

Martin- I'm older then you? ',:(

Frost- ya so, I'm runnin this story.

Jack- can we please get going with the story not your guy's argument?

Frost- ur right Jack, besides you have a special part.

Jack- what do you mean by that?! O.O

Frost- nothing! I don't own WK or DP! Just the OC's! Enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooôoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lilith's p.o.v

I woke up again, this time it was uncomfortable, I tried to move but I was strapped to something.

Lilith- of course this guy uses an examantion table!

Zach- ah, I see my test subject is awake.

Lilith- test subject!? What is this some sort of ghost lab!?

Zach- I choose not to believe in spirits.

Lilith- uh, I'd prefer ghost, not spirits.

Zach- what would you know, your just a measly human.

Lilith- HUMAN! I AM ANYTHING BUT HUMAN!

Out of anger I went ghost, but the sad part was, the examination table was ghost proof.

Lilith- DARNET!

Zach- oh, that's right your the daughter of those freaks Mist and Danny.

Lilith- DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY PARENTS FREAKS!

Zach- just give me a minute and let's see how you feel.

Lilith- oh Lilith how do you get yourself mixed up in these things.

Back with Daniel, let's just say he was pretty mad at his dad.

Daniel- ZACHBOTS! Out of the way.

Zachbot- beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep *no master says to keep you in your room*

Donita was walking by ***yes finally Donita is in this* **and seen Zachbots guarding Daniel's room

Donita- Zachbots why are you gguarding Daniel's room? *gave a death glare*

Zachbot- beep *nothing, flies away leaving Daniel to be free*

Daniel- how did you...

Donita- years of work, besides i don't need a Zachbot in the hall while I'm trying to work, now bye.

Donita left.

Daniel- that was easy, to my dads lab!

But little did he know, *clears throat* HE'S TOO LATE!

Zach- ah, it is done.

Zach walked over to Lilith with a strange liquid, it was red, mwha ha ha ha haaaa!

Lilith- uh, heh heh, what's that? *tries to move back, but knows it is useless*

Zach- just a little something I've been trying to perfect.

Lilith- uh, I think I'll pass on the AHHHHHHH!

Zach stuck a needle in her neck. Lilith's eyes started to turn red.

Zach- now what was that you where saying, oh ya who cares what you were saying your under my control now.

Lilith just gave a who cares look, so Zach released her

Zach - come on Phantom let's go visit the Wild Rafts and their freak family.

Lilith- yes master

They went into the hall and passed Daniel, Daniel seen the look in Lilith's eyes and seen he was too late...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris- OK so what kind of wako kidnapped a 14 year old?

Mist - i don't know, but the note was signed D.D.V.

Martin- Chris, isn't that the anichals for Zach and Donita's kid, whats his name, Daniel.

Chris- ya, now that you menchon it.

Mist- uh, how old is this Daniel?

Chris- 14 why? Ohhhhhhh.

Mist- oh dear God.

Martin- little sis calm down

Mist - CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Danny- honey your brother's right you need to calm down...

Mist -*starts to cry a little* I'm sorry...*wraps herself in Danny's arms* my kids have never been kidnapped,especially by someone her age...*crys more*

Danny- honey its o..Kay...*turned around concerned*

Mist -*sniffle* what is it Danny? *sniffle*

Danny- I... I cense... destruction...

Mist, Danny, Jack, and Jake's ghost cense went off. Jack phased his head through the door.

Jack- it's Lilith... she's with Zach...uh oh they see me... Zach's shouting something... Lilith's got an evil glare in her eye.. *ZAP!* AHHHHHH!

Jack phased back through the door smoking and Danny caught him

Jack- there's something wrong with that girl. And... OW!

Danny- ecto-plasmic energy beam, she's to new to her ghost powers to already be doing this...

Mist- ya, and why would she blast her own brother.

Chris- wait, didn't Jack say she had an evil glare in her eye?

Jack- *said in a stupid voice* yes Mr. Green... nighty night... *passed out*

Danny- he'll be fine

Chris-OK so if she had an evil glare in her eye Zach must have used his mind control who dad what's its.

Mist- so what your telling me is that my daughter is under mind control, that's only happened to our family once. Once and I vowed never to happen again.

Chris- sis calm down don't worry there's one flaw to his plan.

Mist- oh ya, and what's that?

Chris- I don't know isn't there always flaws to evil plans like this?

Martin- uh, bro, your not making things better.

Chris- oh sorry.

Zach- oh Wild Ratts I have a surprise for you, and your little freak of a sister

Mist- uh so mean.

Martin- OK! THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE ZACH, NOBODY CALLS MY LITTLE SISTER FREAK!

Chris- Martin no that's just what he wants, for us to less prepared, just rushing right into it.

Martin- but he called Mist a FREEEEEEEAAAAAAK!

The doors were blasted down.

Zach- oh sorry I was tired of waiting and I think the little freak daughter was too.

Mist- you don't know what she's tired of! You just care aboutcontrolling anything that's powerful!

Mist was flyingtowards Zach.

Zach- no no no, Phantom.

Lilith acted like a robot and zapped Mist

Mist- AHHHH!

Chris Danny Martin- MIST!

Mist landed in a corner Danny rushed to starting to cry

Danny- Mist Mist speak to me.

Mist- Danny...

Danny- Mist I'm here.

Mist- rescue our daughter...

Danny- your not gonna die are you?

Mist- no, I don't think so, *groan* go help my brothers.

Aviva- Danny go help the bros, I'll take care of her.

Danny- OK

He left to help the bros...

Daniel had just arrived in front of the tortuga to see he was too late again

Daniel- dad stop, this isn't right!

Zach- and when do I ever do the right thing?

Daniel- you've got a point, but, the main thing is that I...LOVE HER.

This tore through Zach like a knife

Zach- what did you say...

Danny- ya what did he say?

Daniel- I said I love her

Lilith's eyes started to flicker Chris noticed and had an idea

Chris- oh ya! If you really love her! Prove it!

Martin- Chris what are you doing?

Chris- Martin just fallow my lead

Daniel- I love her so much... I... I...I... I...

Chris- you what!

Daniel- I would betray my own father...

A beautiful glow came from Daniel and struck Lilith in the eye, she seen a future of her and Daniel together, Daniel was still evil but he still had good in him. Then Lilith's eyes snapped back to ecto-plasmic green, she floated down to the ground.

Lilith- uh, what happened?

Zach- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

~END~ OR IS IT!

Jack- hey what happened to me and my mom?

Frost- why do you think I put or is it?

Jack- oh... I shut-up now.

Frost- ya, anyway, plz review, it makes me so happy when I get nice reviews, btw, if any of you know animalwolf3 her profile is not letting her login, she gave me permission to finish her WK story bye.


	6. end

Hi everyone! This will be the last chapter I will make sure of it, and remember how I said I would get to finish animalwolf3's WK story, well she got a new profile and will finish it herself, sadly I don't, but I will make my own, in a different way, I will put my best into it so we left off at Zach screaming no,

Martin- yes tat is where we left off, NOW CAN YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO MIST AND JACK!

Frost- geez Marty don't yell

Martin- DON'T CALL ME MARTY!

Frost- hey the more u yell less story we'll hav

Martin- fine let's get it over with. T-T

Frost- geez OK, remember I own neither of these shows only the oc's. Enjoy! X)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Danny explained everything to Lilith she was a little shocked that someone would do such as thing, the cops came and arrested Zach, (but not forever, for like three months or so) and to put Daniel in juvie,

Lilith- Daniel,

Daniel- ya Lilith

Lilith- my dad told me everything, you really would betray your dad for me?

Daniel- of course I would, I love you, I'll see you in 2 months.

Lilith- I'll be waiting

Cop - OK you two I have to take him away

Lilith- love you *walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek* bye. *walks away*

Daniel- *rubs his cheek* bye...

Chris- *seen everything* hey Lilith did you kiss his cheek just to make him blush?

Lilith- maybe.

Chris- your to young to date.

Lilith- you sound like an over protective dad

Chris-ya I guess your right..

All - ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lilith- wait what happened to my mom?

Chris- I don't KNOW!

Chris and Lilith ran to Aviva who is takeing care of Mist Danny was trying to wake Jack.

Jack- *opens eyes* dad I just had the craziest dream

Then Jack seen the cops and the Kratts

Jack- or maybe I'm still having it

Danny- no your not dreaming

Jack- then what's going on?

Danny- I'll explain to you later, right now we have to see if your mother is okay.

Jack- why what happened to mom?

Danny- she was injured badly

Jack- *gasp* MOM!

Jack quickly went to his mothers side, she was alive just in a lot of pain

Jackk- mom mom, are you OK?

Mist - Jack... I'm... I'm fine

She looked up at Danny and smiled. Danny smiled back

Aviva- guys she'll be fine

Lilith- well it. Seems this story is wrapping up quite nicely

Martin- ya, it sure is, it sure is.

Oooooooooooooooooooooookloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frost- okay people finally I'm done

Martin- finally, besides the family moments, that was a nightmare

Frost- oh come on Martin it wasn't that bad

Martin- I guess it wasn't so bad, the overshadowing wasn't pleasent

Frost- oh suck it up , well peeps until next time, let the wild be with you, review! X)


End file.
